A Very Bechloe Pitch Perfect
by Kate203457
Summary: Pitch Perfect 1 with a bechloe spin. I dont usually like too much changes to cannon because it doesn't feel right watching the movie, so most the bechloe will stay in between the scenes, with few changes to the actual script.
1. Chapter 1: Activities Fair

**Chapter 1**

Huffing, Beca shut the door just a little harder than necessary, causing Kimmy Jin to look up and narrow her eyes at her.

Beca pulled her headphones over her ears and tried to stop thinking about her day the best way she knew how- by working on her mixes. She was currently working one combining Bust a Move and 212.

From the start Beca didn't even want to go to collage. She didn't really see the point when she knew exactly what she wanted to do. Like she told her dad, Beca wanted to make music and she just didn't see how more school was going to get her closer to that. What her dad wanted was for her to go to collage and make the kinds of connections with people, and have the same experiences that collage is known for.

While Beca didn't hold anything against people... really she just had learned not to count on them too much. Right from the start she came from a broken family and had to learn how to emotionally support herself on her own. Beca could probably make friends if she wanted to. But friends don't come to you, you have to actively make an effort. And that scared Beca. She wasn't deaf. She heard about all the drama and the ways people talked about each other behind their backs... it just wasn't something she wanted to get involved with. If she opened up about her life, then she would actually care what people thought about her and she didn't want to give them the opportunity.

So she kept to herself and her music.

But her dad had made it clear for months (on the few occasions she saw him) that this was non negotiable.

And as far as first days go, this one wasn't specifically spectacular.

Take her roommate for example.

They had not exactly gotten off on the best start. Beca might not have a desire to connect with people, but Kimmy Jin didn't even seem to have the desire to communicate with her. They were going to have to spend a lot of time together by necessity. Beca figures she might as well try... Kimmy Jin didn't share that view.

It didn't help when she gave the whole dont touch my mixing stuff speech, but she didn't care. That was a point that had to come out regardless. Her odds at being friends with her probably got worse when Beca's dad came in. She was able to get out of the argument pretty quickly when Kimmy Jin excused herself to go to the activity fair. Turns out she does speak English.

The short walk over was pretty awkward and silent as Beca tried to learn just a little bit about her roommate. But her roommate was pretty set on saying the least amount of words possible and Beca gave up.

The irony of this being at least a little bit how she treated others sometimes was not lost on her.

As soon as they reached the quad Kimmy Jin was chattering away in a group which Beca clearly had no place in. So she took a breath and decided to look around.

From a distance she spied a group with DJ on the sign and walked up, until she realized (with the help of a very large blonde Australian) that it stood for Deaf Jews. Beca liked her already.

She continued scanning the booths she walked by until someone got her attention.

"Hi! Any interest in joining our acapella group?"

"Oh, right" She looked up at the pretty redhead for the first time, and then shifted her eyes to the tall blonde beside her. "This is like a thing now." she winced internally at her slightly offensive tone.

"Oh totes. We sing covers of songs, but without any instruments. It's all from our mouths." Chloe grinned, and Beca couldn't really dissect that last sentence. "Yikes..."

She went on describing the other groups but Beca wasn't really paying attention. She tried drawing her mind to what the girl was saying, looking to where she was pointing to, but her eyes seemed to snap back and get stuck on the redheads eyes.

Beca blinked when the girl finished, and looked back to her. "So! Are you interested?"

"Sorry, it's just... it's pretty lame." The blonde didn't like that very much. Even the redhead looked down, seemingly very interested with her clipboard.

"Aca-scuse me?" _Is she being legit right now?_ "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame."

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships."

"On purpose?" She probably should be nicer to these girls... but she was pretty sceptical about all this acapella stuff. And she had absolutely no intention of joining this group, or any, if it didn't mean making music. Not even when the redheads voice took a more pleading and beckoning tone, and not even when her eyes went big in a way Beca can only describe as puppy dog eyes as she finished with "help us turn our dreams into a reality?"

"Sorry, I don't even sing. But it was really nice to meet you guys."

She walked away. As she rounded the corner she couldn't help but look back again where she saw the girl was still looking at her.

She walked around a bit more. She signed up for an internship with the schools radio station that she was super excited about. She might actually get to work on music for people. But no matter what, she couldn't seem to get that singing group- what was it? The Bellas?- out of her head. Laying on the grass she tried listening to her music, turning it up real loud so she could drown out her thoughts but she still couldn't get the image of the red hair and blue eyes out of her head.

Even now, she groaned as she realized that she had been staring blankly at her screen for at least 10 minutes.

She readjusted her headphones over her head and in no time at all her whole reality was absorbed into her mix.


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Mitchell's Deal

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Yesterday was another long day at class, and then she had a shift at the radio station. She was really disappointed that all she was apparently going to do was stack CD's. And to make matters worse, she knew Jessie was flirting with her.

She liked Jesse enough. But his flirting always seemed to bother her.

Working really hard at combing Titanium with 1000 miles she worked late into the night, and actually got a lot done. She didn't set her alarm, on purpose deciding to skip classes the next day.

Her dad KNEW that she wasn't applying herself to collage. When Beca woke up her dad was poking her. Kimmy Jin was clearly thrilled to be in the middle of another Mitchel verbal sparring match.

He didn't come without a plan however.

"You got to try something new Bec. Join one club on campus, and if at the end of the year you still don't want to be here, you still want to go off to be P-Ditty? Well then, you can quit college. And I will personally help you move to LA."

Beca rolled her eyes at her dads lack of understanding about her dream. But as soon as he made the deal her mind went back to the Bellas. Her dad left and she stared at the door for a second thinking about the offer.

She shook her head, sighed, changed into just a robe and grabbed her shower bag and towel. Humming Titanium as she went.


	3. Chapter 3: Shower Scene Aftermath

**Please check out the authors note at the bottom (who actually reads those anyways tho...), follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Her study group had just finished, Nhi and Samuel had just left when Kimmy-Jin heard Beca drop her shower stuff on the ground and get into bed letting out a huge huff.

The annoying white girl was a pain in her ass, but she didn't have to know her or even turn around to know she was in a state.

"Okay. You literally left for the shower 10 minutes ago. What's your problem."

She turned around seeing Beca blushing slightly. _Okay this has to be good._ Beca looked confused.

"I don't know man. I was in the shower, and this girl that I met at activities fair jumped in with me and forced me to sing with her to get me to join her acapella group."

 _Oh this IS good._ Kimmy-Jin raised one eyebrow as she narrowed her eyes at Beca, skeptical.

"She um... we were naked." Beca went a bright scarlet as she reiterated that piece of information.

Kimmy Jin cracked and burst out laughing. Beca just turned more and more red if that were possible.

"This is hilarious! This girl has to be out of her mind! I can't imagine YOU actually going along and singing with her."

"She's not... well she's... yeah it was pretty crazy." Beca looked to the side and toyed with the edge of her blanket.

"What, was she checking you out?"

"I don't know man..."

"Were you checking her out?"

"No!" Beca nearly shrieked. Kimmy-Jin barked out with laughter. Her roommate tried to get out an explanation but she realized that her face was probably brighter than the girl from the showers hair. She pulled the blankets over her head.

Which is when she realized "I still don't even know her name..."

Kimmy-Jin was calm now, now feeling a little sorry for this girl and hearing her obvious inner turmoil, muffled through the blankets.

"So are you going to go?"

"I don't know... Acapella is pretty lame." Peeking her head out again.

"You like that music stuff tho."

"Yeah. My mixes. There's a big difference between that and an organized group of ladies singing and dancing with no instruments."

Kimmy Jin grunted and turned back to her work.

"I think you should go." She said, more soft than normal, not looking up. She didn't hear the response as Beca looked up and then stared into the distance, before changing her shower robes for PJ's. She mumbled a thanks before burying herself in the blankets and drifting off. Dreaming about a girl with red hair.

* * *

The day of auditions was fast approaching. Every day she changed her mind about whether she wanted to go or not. Even Jesse was getting frustrated at her constant back and forth.

"Why are you so hesitant to audition?" He sighed, dropping the next crate of CDs on the table with a thud.

"It's... a lot. I've never been the type to be on a team. Being in the middle of a group of girls is not really my thing."

Beca felt good to be at the radio station stacking CD's with Jesse. He makes her laugh. He does this one bit where he holds covers of records over his face and then makes a weird face after it, sometimes with a sound effect. He's good for talking to as well. Until that is he would start to get on what Beca looked at as dangerous waters. That made her remember her first conversation with Jesse.

* * *

" _So whats your deal? Are you one of those girls who is all dark and mysterious and then she takes of her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and then you realize that, you know, she was beautiful the whole time."_

 _Beca barely looked up from the CD she was running her hands over. "I don't wear glasses."_

" _Then you're halfway there." Beca looked up giving her best unamused glare she could muster. Jesse walked around the stack he was behind coming closer to the desk._

" _You're a weirdo" She shot back lightheartedly._

" _Yeah. And so are you. It's a good thing we're going to be best friends and/or lovers." Beca tensed up immediately and turned her back to him._

" _Please don't say lovers."_

" _You know, I wouldn't pass this up. Once I'm a treble, I probably won't have any time for you."_

" _Wow. I didn't think there was a way for you to become less attracted to me. But congratulations, you've managed it."_

" _Just wait. You'll go all squidey, drape yourself all over me. It'll be fun! You'll see."_

* * *

Whenever he started to flirt with her, call them lovers or joke that they're going to have Aca-children, Beca would get uncomfortable and she couldn't explain why. He's nice, and good looking, why did this make her so uncomfortable?

"I think you should go. I'm auditioning!"

"Yeah man, you would make a great Bella."

Jesse punched her playfully on the arm before replying "for the Trebles. Benjis really excited for this."

* * *

It wasn't until right before auditions before she decided to go. Jesse texted her at 4:50, saying

 **See you at auditions!**

Beca stared at the text remembering the girl from the shower saying the exact same thing. She couldn't get her voice out of her head these last few weeks no matter how hard she tried, or how loud she turned her music up. She remembered looking so far into her eyes it was like Chloe could read right through her. She was so caught up in the moment they had, the incredible spontaneous harmonizing they did. And it was just their two voices.

That's what tipped her over the edge.

Beca sighed and started to get ready, taking her time however. She meticulously applied her normal amount of makeup, taking extra care to get it right today. Her stepmother always told her she used to much eyeliner and eyeshadow. So, Beca added an extra dab for good measure. She had to try on three different outfits before she found the right one. She decided her last one showed way too much cleavage when she just gave up and decided to roll with it. She checked herself out in the mirror and decided she was happy with her overall look.

No doubt she would be late. If that uptight blonde had an issue she wasn't about to make it her issue.

The walk to the auditorium only took about 10 minutes and by the time she was there her heart was pounding out of her chest.

 _You're just nervous to be singing on a stage in front of people again Beca._

 _You better get over that stage freight if you want to be a DJ or Music Producer._

Scoffing, she finished with her internal conversation with herself and pulled open the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews and kind words guys, they are always very much appreciated! Also in answer to the question, mostly chapter 2 was so short because I was setting up for this chapter. Also, I sort of thought it would be neat to post something on Christmas day. However, I can't promise that I will always post huge chapters.**

 **I have been watching some of the deleted and extended scenes and added that in here if anyone is confused about that part with Jesse that seemed to stray from the movie. I didn't actually put the shower scene in it, as you already read I thought it would be interesting from Kimmy-Jin's position and to explore that character. However! I will definitely show it in a flashback from either girls viewpoint in the future, so stay tuned!**

 **As much as I love to write and it's one of my strengths (especially when it's about something I am passionate about like bechloe) I could never proclaim to be as talented as WarriorOfTheLight's "You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone", redflop12's "Doctors Say I'm the Illest" or especially basically anything that areaderofmanythings did, and many others! Not-so-subtle hint to go check those works out guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Auditions

**As always, check out my brain space at the bottom, and Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The morning of auditions didn't start very well. Chloe had to talk Aubrey down from being stressed enough to hurl multiple times. As she went to the auditorium she had a sinking feeling. It grew worse as she looked around at all the freshmen gathered and didn't find the brunette among them. She sighed as she took her place beside Aubrey. Her co-captain turned at her change of demeanor and tried to smile encouragingly at her. Aubrey was already feeling nauseous again and it came out more like a grimace than what she was going for.

Audition after audition came and went. Chloe couldn't help but cringe in her seat for many of them. There were a few standouts however.

The girl named Cynthia Rose was a shoe-in. She had a powerful voice. It would do well if Chloe could convince Aubrey to introduce different types of music into their sets, and would add just a hint of masculinity into their choreography. But Chloe wasn't holding her breath out on being able to conceive Aubrey of anything.

They would no doubt choose Stacie, she embodies everything Aubrey imagined for the new Bellas. Chloe was a little concerned about the fact that she was a little bit... handsy during her performance.

Fat Amy's audition had her shaking with laughter, although she tried holding it in when she saw Aubrey glaring at her. By the way that the corner of Aubrey's lips were not completely turned down and sometimes she would almost twitch into a smile before remembering herself, Chloe knew that she was just as amused as Chloe was herself.

The auditions drew to a close as Chloe took in a huge breath of air while she tried to take in just the amount of work they had ahead of them to turn 10 or so of them into Bellas. Her only wish was that...

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar face and relief washed over her as she took in the very hesitant girl standing in the wings with her head peaking out. She smiled at the girl who looked like she felt very out of place.

She interrupted Tommy who was about to dismiss everyone "oh wait! There's one more. Hi!" She smiled encouragingly at the girl, hoping to give her more confidence, as she motioned her forward. The girl looked about ready to bolt.

The brunette slowly slunk forward. Shyly she spoke up. "Hello. Um, I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

"Oh, that's okay! Sing anything you want." She could almost hear the sigh that Aubrey was holding in.

The girl got on her knees and reached forward. "May I?"

Chloe motioned for her to proceed, a bit confused as she reached forward to grab the cup sitting on her table and dumping out all the pens. Chloe looked up, but apparently she didn't look up far enough. She tried to cover her gasp as she remembered the last time she saw the girl. Naked, wet, and in the shower. _Jesus_. That shirt should probably be illegal in like... ALL the states. She forced her eyes up, clamping down the images that were trying to resurface in her brain, while the girl sat back, smirking at her before she took a breath and started to tap out a beat.

 _I got my ticket for the long way round_

 _Two bottle of whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?_

When she sang Chloe's heart started beating just a little bit faster. If she had been paying attention she might have noticed the room stilling, even Aubrey as she sat surprised by the girls clear alto voice filling the auditorium. But Chloe didn't notice any of those things. Her eyes were locked on the figure on the stage, not able to tear them away. Her eyes, in turn, would come up and meet Chloe's eyes every once in awhile. Sometimes she would look away trying to figure out what the blonde was thinking about her audition, but then they would keep coming back to meet the redheads warm gaze. It gave her enough courage to continue singing her song.

 _When I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere_

 _Oh, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

The last beat that was tapped out with the plastic cup reverberated around the auditorium and fell silent. No one said anything for a few seconds. The girl looked up at Chloe, and she knew she was beaming at her.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm considering getting rid of chapter two and putting it at the end of chapter one since it's so short... anyways!**

 **Ill tell you right here the things that I don't like in some Bechloe fanfics. Some very talented writers are able make these work, but a lot of the time if a writer doesn't know what they are doing it is just cringy. Tell me if you agree.**

 **1) Jesse being a monster. He's really not guys, as much as Chloe and Beca belong together guys, he's great and we have to have more solid ideas for getting him out of the picture than him being an asshole.**

 **2) Kudos for Staubrey shippers, but we can't have the entirety of the Bellas pairing together. Its just not realistic, and I like to keep it as close to realistic as possible. Because, in my mind Bechloe is real, and statistically speaking with Beca, Chloe AND CR the rest of the girls are probably straight. BUT! It is the world of fiction, the opportunities are endless, and good on you for some of the talented and well written Staubrey, Chaubrey, Mitchsen, and Triple Treble stories that there are out there!**

 **3) Long winded speeches. It just kills it. The characters would never talk using huge 500 word monologues. Once or twice is okay but I cringe when this happens all the time.**

 **Guys if you catch me doing these... stop me please?**

 **Next chapter I'll tell you my random thoughts on PP3.**


	5. Chapter 5: Post-Auditions to Hood Night

**A.N: Kind of a weird week guys! Hope you're all doing well, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Wait!" Beca turned to see the redhead running to catch up to her.

"You were fantastic." The redhead said, breathless (probably from the run, Beca figured), her eyes shining. "I'm Chloe by the way. Chloe Beale."

"Beca." Beca smiled at her.

"Beca. Beautiful. I'm glad I finally know your name"

"Yeah, you should probably consider getting on a first name basis with people BEFORE jumping in the shower with them."

"It worked didn't it." Chloe winked, smiling at Beca and then held her hand out. "Give me your phone." She laughed at Beca's panicked look and raised eyebrow and then said "I'm just giving you my number. Everyone else filled out a form, with a headshot and everything. I'll make the exception for you, I just need to be able to contact you."

"Oh sure Beale, is that the story you want to go with?"

"Or maybe I just want your number."

Beca laughed and handed her phone over. Chloe put in her number, her name completed with a heart eyes emoji, and then texted herself so her phone would have Beca's number.

* * *

Chloe: Can I kidnap you?

Chloe was in the library a few days later trying to study before the initiation. Her and Aubrey spent the last few days going through who to choose and her schoolwork seemed to fall on the back burner. She still had to figure out how to get Beca there. For all the other girls they knew from the forms where they would be. Beca was the only one she had to find. She turned hearing a vibration in the corner of the library and was surprised to see Beca there. She had her headphones on and look extremely frustrated at the screen, as though she was ready to bang her head on the desk. Looking closer Chloe saw she was trying to figure out how to activate the schools extremely outdated and complicated email system so she could log into the computer. She watched as Beca picked up her phone and grinned down at it, the tension leaving her face. Chloe's own phone lit up a few seconds later.

Beca: Would it stop you if I said no?

Chloe: Hmmm...

Beca: Uh huh. Thought so.

Chloe: Its Bellas tradition!

Beca: Oh so you normally corner people in their shower to get them to join your cult? Is that a tradition you aim to hold?

Chloe: Course not babe, only you. I couldn't help but get rid of my shower jumping virginity when I heard your beautiful voice.

Beca was flabbergasted at Chloe's ability to consistently make her blush.

Chloe: I'm supposed to do kidnap you by surprise but I'm pretty sure you would take someone out if they tried that.

Beca: Damn right.

Chloe grabbed the burlap sack from her bag, she knew that Beca was more bark than bite. Walking over quickly and quietly in almost one motion she threw it over her head, wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. She felt Beca tense up before she heard Chloe's voice.

"It's okay Becs it's just me."

"You're insane."

Beca tried to feel a little bit more concerned that the girl who invaded her shower now had her blindfolded. But she couldn't help but calm down as Chloe's scent washed over her, soothing her.

What have I gotten myself into.

* * *

Before she knew it Beca was initiated into the Bellas in a very questionable ceremony. Right after that, was hood night. Beca felt drastically out of place. Months ago she never would have expected to be here.

She hadn't been there long before a very drunk Jesse came over to her. They went back and forth playfully for a few minutes before he went to get her a drink.

That's when a very drunk Chloe came over. Chloe grabbed her hands and pulled her in. For a split second Beca thought that Chloe was going to kiss her and started to panic. At the last second Chloe pulled back.

"I think that we're going to be fast friends."

"Yeah. Well you saw me naked so..." Completed with a wink which Beca was very proud of.

"Hmmmm..." Chloe ran her eyes down Beca's body as though she was undressing her.

Damn. Beca tried to keep up with this flirting game but clearly this was something that Chloe would simply not loose at.

They went back and forth a few times and each comment got Beca more and more flustered and tongue tied. Chloe certainly seemed to enjoy her reaction. Beca honestly wasn't sure if Chloe would remember their conversation at all tomorrow. She didn't know exactly how drunk Chloe was at the moment.

As Chloe left she shot out some lame comment about making good choices, her brain fried when Chloe turned and shook her ass before slapping it. It didn't help when Chloe winked at her and snapped her fingers, yelling out "see you later!". It wasn't long before Beca saw Jesse return with drinks for her.

If Beca were paying attention then maybe she would have seen Chloe look over and watch Jesse and Beca talk.

She might have seen the internal debate that Chloe was having as she fought with herself over the questions she had been asking herself since they met.

She might have seen Chloe shake her head in her resolve to forget about this for the time being, as she saw Jesse lean forward and tuck a piece of hair behind her ears.

Beca might have seen these things, but she didn't. All she saw was when Chloe grabbed the collar of the boy standing beside her (another one of Chloe's "boy toys" as Aubrey called them, though Beca didn't know that) and mashed her face into his.

She averted her eyes and frustration filled her, causing her to snap at Jesse. Beca decided that now was the time they had a little talk about her personal bubble.

After her warning to Jesse, and his apologies and reassurance that he would do better, she decided to turn in. She tried to creep in as quietly as possible so as not to wake up Kimmy-Jin.

As she laid in the dark she couldn't stop her mind picking through everything. Chloe could kiss whoever she wanted to, she didn't care. Beca was straight, obviously. Notwithstanding hot readheads who had no concept of personal boundaries. She probably liked Jesse right? He was attractive, nice, and liked her. I mean, sure she just had a little issue about the physical touch thing, no big deal. So what if Chloe was different. That didn't have to mean anything. She couldn't help the uneasy feeling washing over her and the voice that told her those were all lies.

* * *

Beca hates everything about the songs they were supposed to sing, and the same damn choreography. She didn't try to hide it very well, much to Aubrey's displeasure. The fact that she was actually learning choreography was a completely foreign concept to her. She wasn't used to memorizing steps, added to the god awful music that was blaring, she was having a rough time.

One of the first practices when the choreography was introduced, Chloe noticed her struggle. In typical Chloe fashion, she came up behind Beca and tried to help her through the steps. As soon as Beca felt the redheads body pressing into her, the soft hands sliding down her arms, and the warm breath at her neck, hair pulled into a bun for the practice, she flinched. Beca couldn't help but shudder involuntarily at the contact. "I got it, I can do it." She complained.

The truth was, Beca really wasn't used to letting anyone touch her. And that never really caused any issue, she had few female friends, and if she ever did, or someone else got a bit too friendly for comfort, a well aimed glare would usually get them to back off.

It didn't work for Chloe. I mean, it probably would have if she had even gotten to the glare stage. But as she turned a little bit to look at Chloe she couldn't seem to get the glare out.

What the hell kind of person could possibly glare at a face like that?

Beca sighed. What have I gotten myself into?

The next time Chloe invaded her bubble to help her with a part she struggled with she didn't even flinch. She hated that she didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable as Chloe's body pressed into her back.

She convinced herself everything was fine. So what if she relaxed under Chloe's touch. So what if she was hot, cute, and funny, and had these big gorgeous blue eyes and... what?

What am I thinking?

Beca groaned and turned over.

I'm so screwed.

So what.

* * *

 **A/N: I started uni yesterday, and have an interview with a modeling agency tomorrow. I know 😳! What has my life become now?! Beca's bit about struggling with the university email is based on true life guys, that shit is confusing!**

 **So PP3 guys! What!?**

 **On my blog I posted an article of my thoughts on Bechloe in Pitch Perfect 3 from all the research that I've done. Just google "anonymousblogger Bechloe" and what I've done should be the top result. Check it out!**

 **Few things that I didn't mention there however.**

 **I'm not really a triple treble shipper. But I can see why from the first movie, and the third one really seems to have a lot of those moments. Anyone else notice that? Don't get me wrong tho. Bechloe all the way!**

 **I saw PP3 in the very first showing in my city. Then a few days later I saw it on Christmas Eve. A few days after THAT I went to the movie theatre and watched it like 3 times. I know right? Dedication... As stoked as I am for the movie to come out on DVD (and thus the Bechloe kiss) I keep thinking that it won't be in the theatres again and I should watch it while it's there. Anyways the third time that last day I tried to sneak and see it for free, and it worked! I was in the clear! But then I felt so guilty that I bought my ticket online anyways. I suck...**

 **So here I am now at the movies again trying to forget my nerves after that interview. 😂**


	6. Chapter 6: I Have Nodes

**Chapter 6**

Their first performance at that frat party was an absolute disaster. Beca looked around, almost amused at how bad they were. She was attempting to hide behind Lily's flailing arms, trying not to be noticed, before Howie stopped them. Chloe looked back at her with a pained expression. She could see that Aubrey was getting more and more upset, angry and frustrated as she talked to Howie, they guy that hired them.

Unsurprisingly Aubrey was ticked when they walked away. They started discussing different options for alternative ways they could raise money, now that they wouldn't be paid from that performance.

"Well, a bikini car wash is definitely out of the question."

"No Aubrey I'm really good at them!"

Beca laughed at Fat Amy's antics and Aubrey's horrified expression as Fat Amy did her impression of a bikini car wash. Beca found it amusing, but she also found the mental image terrifying.

As she laughed she realized that she couldn't hear one voice from the group joining in. She looked around and her face fell. Chloe stood to the edge of the group with her head down, arms crossed, and looking like she was going to cry. Beca was immediately worried. She had never seen Chloe in a posture like that. She looked sad and closed off. Two things which were antithetical to her personality.

Before she could catch up to her at the head of the group Aubrey started to lay into her. Beca cringed as she watched.

"Chloe?! Your voice didn't sound aguilerian at all! Chloe, for serious, what is wrong with you?"

Chloe's shoulders shook and she took a deep breath as she turned. Beca saw the upset and discouraged look in Chloe's eyes when she finally turned. Putting her hands on her hips.

"I have nodes." Her voice shook.

Beca's heart broke seeing Chloe looking so upset. She didn't know what nodes were but she could tell it wasn't good.

Aubrey, along with a few others gasped. "What? Oh my god."

Aubrey took Chloe's hands trying to comfort her. Chloe turned to Aubrey and nodded "I found out this morning."

"What are nodes?"

The captains turned still holding hands. Chloe had a few tears running down her face

"Vocal Nodules! The rubbing together of the vocal cords at above average rates without proper lubrication."

Chloe locked eyes with Beca "They sit on your windpipe and they crush your dreams."

"Isn't that painful? Why would you keep performing?"

"Because I love to sing."

Beca could barely tear her eyes away from Chloe as the others unhelpfully piped up.

"Yeah! It's like when my lady doctor told me to stop having sex for 6 weeks, and I did it anyways."

"You should really listen to your doctor..."

Stacie shrugged at the Aussie, seemingly finding her suggestion completely outrageous.

Beca looked over at Chloe when Aubrey dismissed them. Aubrey was getting more and more frustrated at the girls, and not that much planning was getting done. She walked off in a huff after another failed huddle leaving Chloe's shoulders dropping a bit.

Beca hung back, disappointed that Chloe's best friend left her while she was so distraught. Before she fully realized what she was doing, she reached forward and touched her arm.

"Chloe?"

Beca waited until Chloe slowly looked up at her. Beca could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I-I'm uh, sorry... about your nodes..." gesturing to her neck. Beca was trying to be encouraging. But she was nervous, and doesn't always do a good job at speaking when she's nervous. Chloe blinked at her.

"Do you maybe... maybe want a hug?" Beca took a deep breath and awkwardly held an arm out, offering.

Chloe let a breath out and fell into Becas arms, wrapping her own arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. Beca stood awkwardly for a bit, before she closed her arms around her and rubbed her back in what she hoped was a comforting manner. They stood like that for a while. Beca leaned down and kissed the top of Chloe's head, before blushing and panicking that she stepped out of line. Chloe held her tighter as the last of her sobs subsided.

After a few minutes she pulled her head back a little and whispered "Thank you."

Beca smiled at her. She didn't see the sadness clouding her face anymore. It was replaced with something else, something better, but that she couldn't identify. She longed to reach up and wipe away the tears from Chloe's face. Her hands twitched but she kept them at her side.

"Do you maybe want to get something to eat? I mean I don't know what the doctor said about what type of food you can have, and I mean we don't have to grab lunch together we can just sort of-"

Chloe cut off Beca's adorable rambling by rubbing her thumb on Becas wrist and said "I'd love to. I'm starving."

Beca grinned at her. "Taco Bell?"

Chloe giggled as Becas eyes lit up. "Let's go!"

They reached the restaurant and ordered their food, Beca handing the cashier the money before Chloe could protest, and shot her a friendly glare. Chloe beamed at her. She knew Beca was trying really hard to make her feel better. Beca would never act like this for someone else. So concerned and considerate about someone else and their feelings.

Beca turned to her and said conspiratorially "Don't tell anyone about the Taco Bell thing. Yeah... it's like a kind of secret, it's like a dirty thing that I love Taco Bell so much. I like drive out of my way so that I can get the one with a drive through, so that I don't have to go inside and then I'll just eat it in the parking lot in my car... I need help, Beale! This is my cry for help!"

When Beca heard Chloe giggle she was sure that it was the cutest thing she ever heard. Worth every bit of the badass cred she just lost. "But you're here with me right now!"

"Yeah well what can I say Chlo. When you're with someone else it's different. Less dirty. Besides you seem not to apply to all the other carefully placed rules in my life so why not this one?" Beca shrugged.

"You love it." Beca scowled at her. She couldn't hold it for more than a few seconds before she broke when Chloe playfully threw a fry at her. Beca picked up the fry from where it fell on her lap and bit into it, grinning.

"You suck."

"Hmmm..." Chloe said as she wiggled her eyebrows at her. Beca tried not to read into that, and instead grabbed her taco and bit into it. Chloe was way too good at this whole innuendo game.

"I wonder what other kinds of dirty secrets you have." She winked at Beca, who choked on her food.

Her and Chloe had a very nice lunch together. They laughed and talked and got to know each other. Chloe didn't press her for not wanting to talk about her family, and Beca didn't want to bring up her mixes yet. They got along so well. While they always had something to talk about, sometimes they just sat in silence too, and she didn't even feel the least bit uncomfortable. Chloe dropped her off at her dorm. Chloe got out and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for making me feel better Beca."

"Anytime. I had a blast." Beca smiled up at her. Chloe returned it and then looked towards the dorms as thought she wanted to walk her to her door. Not wanting to make things awkward, seem like they were on a date, or make Beca freak out, she turned away.

"See you later!" She yelled out as she got into the car. She waved as she pulled away. Beca sighed and watched the car until it pulled out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N: Anyone notice the bit of Kendrick that I put in there about the Taco Bell? I have some more ideas about even putting some sendrick into Bechloe interactions in the future, stay tuned! Also I've been including some scenes which are bonus/extended scenes on the DVD if you are able to pick those out. For example, the bikini car wash was in an old trailer but the only evidence I could find for that part was written in the actual scripts from old drafts of the movie that exist on the internet. I hope everyone is enjoying this, and PLEASE review!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Adventure in Progression

**Chapter 7**

The weeks went by, and things quickly settled into routine. Class, the Bellas, the radio internship, and her mixes. Beca's dad was delighted as Beca got so involved with the Bellas. He was even more delighted when Beca was starting to really apply herself to her schoolwork, due to the added encouragement of a particular redhead.

Yes, Beca was surprised herself. By all of it. She was in a fucking all girls acapella group. It was like a sorority, but without the actual house. Aside from her horror at the chosen music and choreography, the cursed cardio, and the constant squabbles with the aca-dictator Aubrey, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. She loved the group dynamics, although she would never admit that to anyone.

Since the day Chloe told everyone about her nodes, Beca and Chloe had became inseparable. It was just like Chloe (granted, a very drunk Chloe) had told her once on hood night.

Chloe would show up at her dorm unannounced more and more often, much to Kimmy-Jin's chagrin. At first Beca tried to act bothered at the interruption but Chloe saw right through that. Beca couldn't possibly hide the twinkle in her eye seeing the redhead at her door with a big smile and two Starbucks cups, and soon she gave up the act. Chloe even got her very complicated order right, (Grande latte with 2%, half the whipped cream, complete with the three extra pumps of caramel, and one with chocolate. Sub a pump of peppermint for the three caramel if available) although Chloe complained it wasn't good for her to have so much sugar. Nevertheless, like clockwork she got it for her every time, and came bouncing in the door to sit on Becas bed.

Sometimes they worked on homework together, although Beca was never able to get much done with Chloe sitting there. It's not that Chloe was loud, but Beca just couldn't seem to focus. No big deal. Chloe was very persistent and adamant that Beca go to her classes and get all her work done. She made sure that Beca didn't let the Bella's get in the way of her schooling, in fact she did that for all the Bellas. But for Beca, she pushed her to want to work hard at school when she probably otherwise would not.

* * *

Sometimes they talked, for hours. About anything and everything. Beca knew Chloe's schedule almost as well as her own, and vice versa. On days she didn't have to rush to the radio station right after work, sometimes she would walk to Chloes classes and wait for it to finish. Beca would always insist that she was "in the area".

One time Chloe walked up to Beca who was finishing up talking to Professor Mitchell.

On the way home Chloe turned to her.

"I didn't know you had a class with Mitchell."

"I don't..." Beca mumbled.

"Beca. It's not a coincidence that you share the same last name is it?" She questioned.

"He's my dad."

"Okay..." Chloe looked at Beca out of the corner of her eye. Chloe wanted to know about her family, but Beca didn't really like to talk much about them. She saw the confliction on Becas face and didn't press the matter.

Slowly, but eventually, Beca started to opened up a little about her parents divorce. Chloe listened and nodded at the right places. She smiled and grabbed Beca hand. But Beca never really mentioned her mixes. She just never felt it was the right time to bring it up.

* * *

Other times they listened to music. Chloe even got Beca to watch a few movies with her.

"Ughhh I hate this. It's so obvious."

"What? Oh come on you loved this movie."

Chloe spoke the truth, although Beca would forever deny it. They had just finished watching a movie called Pitch Perfect, and Beca was loudly stating her objections.

"But it's so dumb. At the end the character makes this big dramatic gesture and runs over and kisses the boy, when it's obvious to everyone that she loves the girl. She's so stupid!" She was laying on her stomach on her bed, with Chloe laying beside her. The computer that Beca had been forced to stare at for the last two hours was in front of them. She pushed her face in the mattress. Chloe rolled to her side to face Beca, propping her head up on her bent arm. She ran her hand softly through her friends hair, noticing the customary shiver that went through Beca.

"Yeah well. Maybe she's scared" Chloe replied softly. "Anyways, Anna Kendrick is super hot."

"Nah man, Brittany Snow all the way."

"Heeeey look at you! Knowing who all the actors are."

"Shut up." Came the muffled response.

* * *

When they weren't hanging out, they were constantly texting, or sending pictures of things that made them laugh, or think, or mad, all throughout their days.

One thing that made Beca mad was Bellas rehearsal. Yeah, she could suffer through the cardio and Posen lectures. But worse than all that was when she would look over and see that Chloe's face was all twisted up in pain.

Chloe thought it was adorable the way that Beca would always watch out for her in practice. If she ever even touched her neck, Beca would be out of her seat or break the formation to grab a bottle of water and toss it in her direction, despite a real threat of Aubrey's wrath. Chloe found it especially adorable when she spied a book about vocal nodules, taking care of them, and related procedures open on Beca's desk one day.

One particularly difficult rehearsal for Chloe, her solo was taken and given to Fat Amy, although she really believed that Beca should do it.

"Beca. Why didn't you just do the solo?" Chloe said, grabbing Beca's elbow after they were dismissed and gathering their bags.

Beca winced at Chloe's tone, hearing the slight frustration through the raspyness brought on by the last practice.

"I'm sorry Chlo. I just don't want to do that set. You KNOW that it's boring. Fat Amy will do it alright." Beca winced again. "Ugh or at least as alright as that set can be done."

"I guess. I wanted you to do it. And I wanted you not to fight with Aubrey and for her to listen to you. For once. I'm tired of all this." She brought her hand up to her neck, and rubbed her forehead with her other hand, trying to relieve some of the tension after that stressful rehearsal.

"Hey." Beca said softly, wrapping her arm around Chloe. "Come on, let's go for lunch."

"Lead the way."

Over lunch Chloe told Beca about her greatest fears when it came to her nodes. Beca was in the middle of refilling Chloe's glass for the third time (which Beca kept insisting she drank).

"Music has always been so important to me. I don't even know what I want to do next year because what I want to do most is to be a Bella. Most of my confidence in singing is because of my higher register. I can hit notes that other people can't, it sets me apart. It makes me useful. I don't know what I would do without it."

Beca put her hand on top of Chloe's, the movement shaking the tiny and very unstable round table for two.

"Chloe you are so much more than your voice. Yeah you do insane things and make people feel insane things with your voice. But without it you have so much else. You're gorgeous and so smart and care about people so deeply and..." Beca reddened slightly and trailed off in embarrassment.

While Beca was speaking Chloe's eyes softened and the tension left her shoulders. She grinned when Beca stopped. "Go on?" She joked, only very willing to hear more nice things said about herself. Beca started again. Slower this time.

"You know that the Bellas need you right? And no, they don't need you just for your voice. You are the glue that holds the group together. I need you."

"Aw Becs!" Chloe rested her chin on her hand, tilted slightly to the left. A warm feeling washed over her.

* * *

 **A/N: Necessary chapter. Hopefully not boring but it's necessary because what's happening between Beca an Chloe is about to be taken to a new level, not the next chapter, but the one after that. Next chapter contains an adorable level of fluff. I have up to chapter, oh I don't know maybe 13? It's all written ready to go, and I release them when I think it is a good time and use the time to edit them again and again. Sometimes new ideas come a while after I initially write it. So anyways, keep those reviews coming in!**

 **Some creative license happening in this chapter with Beca and Chloe watching Pitch Perfect without the knowledge that it's about them... unrealistic, but... I'm amused at considering what the characters would think if they watched their own movie.**


	8. Chapter 8: What the Hell is a Riff-Off?

**Chapter 8**

Stacie, Cynthia rose and Fat Amy had just stopped at a Starbucks on their way out of rehearsal and were walking back through campus together. Stacie suddenly stopped.

"OH MY GOD you guys. Beca and Chloe at two o'clock!"

"What are you talking about Stace? It's more like an around the clock type thing." Stacie elbowed Cynthia Rose in the side and pointed to the middle of the quad. "Ohhh... are those two seriously not together yet?"

"Did you see them eye fucking each other in practice today? They're worse than dingos in heat."

"Yeah, it was pretty hot."

Stacie reached in her pocket and started to take pictures, complete with a video describing the situation, that she said was "for future Beca and Chloe's wedding." It was complete with a flirty wink at the end.

Beca and Chloe were clueless to the fact that they were being watched. Beca was laying on the ground with her knees bent and her head in Chloe's lap. Chloe was running her hands through her hair and gazing at Beca's face, watching her eyes droop shut, taking in every inch of her features. They were talking softly and every once in a while Beca would say something which made Chloe giggle or throw her head back and laugh while Beca would peek one eye open and grin up at her. After a few minutes they fell into a comfortable silence. Chloe grabbed the closest phone (which happened to be Beca's) and checked the time.

"Becs. I have to go to class now." Beca's face scrunched up in a frown.

"No, stay..." Chloe's heart twisted when she heard Beca telling her to stay. She sounded so sleepy, cute and vulnerable. Chloe would do practically anything Beca told her to do at that point.

She felt too comfortable and didn't want Chloe's hands to stop what they were doing in her hair. I mean... unless they were doing other things... she mentally slapped herself for where her mind was going. Sighing she sat up.

"You better go to class. We wouldn't want you to fail that Russian Lit test you have."

Right. Chloe had forgotten about that. She absolutely HATED that class.

"I'll see you later Becs."

"Bye!"

Beca got her laptop out and booted it up. She realized Chloe had left an open textbook beside her and texted her asking if she needed it. She was just about to dig through her bag and work on her lastest mix when she heard Jesse from behind her and caught the Kool Aid package he threw to her.

"What's up weirdo?"

She looked up to see him spreading out a blanket beside her.

"What's this?"

"As my much as I love spending time with you stacking CD's... And I do. I love it, like, more than life. I figured we could do some other fun things that don't make us want to kill ourselves, right?"

"Yeah." Beca ripped the straw from the side of the package.

"So, brought some movies. Jaws, E.T, The Breakfast Club, Star Wars and Rocky. Best scored and soundtracked movies of all time. That's what I want to do when I grow up. I want to score movies. Bring people to tears, you know. Blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that."

"Yeah. You must really sweep your girlfriend off her feet."

"Oh I don't have a girlfriend." Jesse wasn't stupid. He could see that Beca was toying with him.

"What!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "You have juice packages and Rocky."

"Okay. So, uh what do you want to watch first?"

"Can we do something else? We could relive my parents divorce. Or visit a gynaecologist."

"What, do you not like movies or something?"

Beca took a sip of her juice.

"Like any movies? You don't... what is wrong with you. How can you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking... puppies!"

"They're fine, I just get bored and never make it to the end."

"The endings are the best part!" Jesse exclaimed, clearly very passionate about the subject.

"They're predictable. Like, the guy gets the girl..." Beca threw that out there, but Jesse narrowed his eyes as he considered this, something he would go back to the following weeks. "the kid sees dead people and... Darth Vader is Luke's father.

"Okay, right, so you just happened to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history."

"Vader in German means father. His name is literally Dark Father."

"Oh so you know German. Well know I know why you don't like fun things. You need a movie education. You need a movie-cation. And I'm going to give it to you."

"Oh yeah in between Bella's rehearsals which are ALWAYS."

"You guys getting ready for the riff-off?"

"What the hell is a riff-off."

To Beca's exasperation, Jesse simply grinned in response.


	9. Chapter 9: Riff-Off

**Chapter 9**

"Hit it"

From all around the pool Aca-pella nerds closed their hands beside their mouths and belted our alarm sounds, signalling that the riff-off was about to begin. Chloe took a deep breath and allowed the familiarity of the scene to wash over her as Justin called out.

"Welcome to the riff-off! Who's ready to get vocal!" Chloe cheered with the rest of them, feeling the strain on her voice just a bit and making a mental note to take it easier. "The winners get the greatest prize of all. The microphone used by Hoobastank when they rocked out at the Schnee Performing Arts Center."

Greatest prize of all? I don't think so. Chloe had no idea where they got the weird items belonging to random acapella or dining related artists every year. Out of the corner of her eye Chloe could see Jesse mouth something at Beca who grinned and shrugged her shoulders at him.

When the first category came up as Ladies of the 80's Aubrey all but shrieked. It was really the only category the old Bellas ever won at. Before she could start singing the Trebles had ALREADY pulled in front and started in on "Hey Mickey".

Chloe was thrilled as she saw all the girls really come behind Aubrey when she cut in with "Hit me with your best shot". She was just getting ready for the next round after a disappointing High Nodes attempt when a warm hand brushed hers. She locked eyes with Beca who seemed to be mulling the whole situation over.

"So we just pick any song that works?"

"Yup. Anything."

"And we just... go with it? Nice." Beca looked back to the middle, intently turning the game over in her mind. Chloe swallowed as the next category came up as "Songs about Sex". She looked over at Beca. Becas eyes left the middle and met Chloe's awkwardly before she looked away.

Chloe couldn't be more proud of her girls. For the first time that Chloe could remember, the Bellas were able to join in using some well rounded songs for the different categories. Each and every voice had a roll, a different task to do, and they all did it instinctively, even if that meant it was some weird background noice. The group sounded amazing, and very well rounded.

Soon Jesse had come forward with "Feels like the first time" grinning and pointing at Beca. She blew a mock kiss to him as he got to the chorus. Before Chloe could come up with some thing to cut Jesse off with, Beca had raced to the middle.

 _It's going down, fade to backstreet_

 _The homies got RB, collab' creations_

 _Bump like acne, no doubt_

Chloe could feel her eyes going wide open as her mouth dropped. Beca was rapping. The sight of Beca standing there rapping so confidently erased any other thought from her mind and sent a jolt straight to her core.

 _Put it down, never slouch_

 _As long as my credit can vouch_

 _A dog couldn't catch me_

 _Straight up_

 _Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves_

 _Attracting honeys like a magnet_

 _Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent_

You think an eargasm isn't a thing? _Fuck_. Chloe was beginning to think that it was possible.

 _Still moving the flavour with the homies_

 _Blackstreet and teddy, the original rump shaker_

Chloe blinked barely able to function right now, as her entire focus was absorbed on the figure in front. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed. When Beca got to the chorus she felt her heart clench again, and the bundle of nerves in her stomach tighten listening to the clear voice reverberating through the pool.

 _Shorty get down good lord_

 _Baby got em open all over town_

 _Strictly Bitch we don't play around_

 _Cover much ground got gained by the pounds_

She shook her head trying to snap herself out of the trance Beca placed her in as she heard the people around her begin to join in. When she had some semblance of her mental faculties she realized that she knew the song the entire time

 _Getting paid is a forte, each and every day_

 _To stay away, I can't get her out of my mind_

 _I think about the girl all the time_

Chloe's breath caught as she locked eyes with Beca. She tried to help out on the back up vocals but in reality Beca was still all she could focus on. And that goddamn sexy smirk that shot electricity right through her.

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity_

 _I gotta bag it up baby_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity_

 _I gotta bag it up baby_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity_

 _I gotta bag it up baby_

Her heart burst with pride when she looked around and saw all the people getting into the song. Beca's voice had power. Her ability with music carried an energy which she sucked everyone in so easily. Chloe was sucked in right at the beginning that day in the showers, and it was her doing that brought Beca to be where she was now, stalking around the group looking at the crowds, completely in her element.

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity_

 _I gotta bag it up baby_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity_

 _I gotta bag it up baby_

Chloe took a deep breath as Beca strode past her, ending with a "suck it" motion after she said

 _We out._

Chloe was nearly high off the energy level that the pool was at in that moment. She could barely process the why as they walked out, loosing on account of a technicality or something, or when Aubrey called them in to talk to them all. She tried to input when Aubrey had them all put their hands in, but her voice came out lower and raspier than normal.

Aubrey finally called the night over and the girls began to disperse. She looked at Beca excitedly chattering to Fat Amy before she turned to walk away, wanting to go and process everything and maybe... take care of something... ASAP.

Walking down the narrow street to her dorm she heard footsteps and Becas voice calling out behind her.

"Chloe, wait!"

 _Dammit Beca._

Aubrey's lecture clearly did nothing to distill any of Beca's high after the riff-off as she chattered on a mile a minute. Yes Beca. _Chattered_. Chloe wasn't really paying attention to what the girl was saying.

Beca was nearly dancing with excitement and that led her to do a little spin and then she was leaning up with her back to the brick wall of another house, her hand resting over her heart. Though it was dark, Chloe could see the shadows dancing across Beca's slim face, and the very content and relaxed look she wore.

Chloe, who hadn't been walking very fast since Beca caught up now stopped and turned to her. Looking into those eyes was a mistake and before she knew what was happened she felt like she was drawn in by some invisible pull. Her hands were on the brick on either side of Beca, and she felt Beca's hands gripping her jacket. Their lips were just centimeters apart. Chloe felt her breath pick up, and she stared into Beca's now-wide eyes.

Chloe blinked, and somewhere that was enough to bring her from the haze that settled over her brain. For just a moment she was brought back to the present and realize what she was doing, and what she definitely would no doubt do. Only a second before it was too late. She felt panicked and fear filled her as she took a huge breath.

"I- I have to go" With that she turned and ran off as fast as she could, leaving behind a very dazed Beca Mitchell.


	10. Chapter 10: Things That Go Bump

**Chapter 10**

After that day, nothing had changed. The Bellas were the same, and life went on. But on the other hand, everything had changed.

The flirting game her and Chloe seemed to play so often took on completely different meaning. Afterwards there seemed to be no where near enough air around them. Their relationship didn't change much, but now she had to be far more careful around Chloe so that she wouldn't do something she shouldn't.

Every time she was around Chloe was at the same time the best thing and was also the most horrible thing that could possibly happen to her. She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over to admire the redhead during practice and she thought about her all the time outside of practice. It made it hard to concentrate on anything else because her mind kept going back to think about Chloe. Her heart would speed up whenever they were together. Her mouth would dry and her voice would shake (not very conducive to being in rehearsal together). She had about a folder worth of mixes about the redhead because she was breaking her goddammed mind.

* * *

From across the room Beca's phone dinged. That sent a flurry of blankets in motion as Beca nearly had a hernia to grab it. Becas face broke into a huge but loving grin as she saw who the text came from.

"That would be the redhead."

Her phone dinged again and Beca let out a snort.

"And that was the white boy" Beca raised her eyes to Kimmy Jin who shrugged. "Just some observations."

She picked her stuff up as she got ready for her class. The phone dinged once again. Beca's faced pinched up.

"Jesus Beca. Who has that many people texting them. Tell the freaky blonde to let some of that starch out." _Ding_. "And tell the redhead you love her. Just no sex anywhere near my side, and hang up a sock." She ignored Beca's immediate fluster and slammed the door closed behind her.

* * *

"Alright Bellas! Let's run through the steps one more time!"

After an hour and some vocal warm ups they were running through the set, focusing on getting the choreography down. Beca was in the back right corner. She was trying to recall the steps in the right order, but then Chloe would turn to make sure everyone was keeping up and her eyes would fall on Beca and she'd smile, or wink. Then Beca's hands and feet just seemed to get all out of whack.

After one such time that Beca messed up, Chloe looked around to make sure everyone else was working on their own bit and came around behind her. She whispered right behind Beca's ear causing her to shudder "Like this". She ran her hands down Beca's arms to her hands and led them through the steps. Beca gulped as she couldn't really think of anything besides how Chloe's body felt when her entire front was pressed into Beca's back. Taking a steadying breath, she was pretty sure that this would NEVER help her remember the right steps. Chloe breathed in and closed her eyes. Finally after a few tries Chloe stepped back and encouraged her while she did them on her own.

"That looks really good Beca." She said as she ran her eyes over Beca, making sure she was doing the steps right, of course. Beca was wearing some black adidas track shorts and a low royal blue tank top that was clearly her colour. _Damn_. She was again reminded that Beca had certain... _assets_. Which she never seemed to get out of her head, and that top... It did a whole lot more than bring out the colour of Beca's eyes. She cleared her throat, hoping her voice didn't sound as raspy out loud as it did to her ears "Your so close Beca, just another practice or so and you'll have it down."

Aubrey called the Bellas in and told them it was time for running some cardio. All the girls groaned but Aubrey just raised an eyebrow.

Before she knew it she was on her 4th lap around the stands in the auditorium. Chloe was a few feet ahead of her. She was wearing a bright pink and loose work-out top, a baby blue sports bra, and some grey shorts. Beca tried to tear her eyes away, but in her defense when you are climbing stairs, the person in front of you takes up pretty much all of your vision. Chloe stopped and grabbed her water bottle, offering a tired but warm smile as Beca jogged by. Beca couldn't help but look back as she saw Chloe raise the bottle to her lips. She took a few sips, and Beca saw the muscles in her jaw move as the water went down. Beca saw some of the water drip down her chin, and Chloe reached up and wiped the sweat that was gathering at the top of her head.

For reasons she couldn't (or more specifically, she wouldn't want to) explain, Beca all the sudden stumbled like she forgot how to walk. She was about 3/4 of the way down the stairs and had nothing to grab and right herself.

Chloe turned around and saw just as Beca landed a heap on the ground. She immediately raced over, knocking her bottle over in the process and knelt over Beca.

Beca's mind was blank for the first ten to fifteen seconds. The first thing she heard was Chloe's very concerned voice asking if she was okay. She curled further into a ball. She finally opened her eyes to see Chloe's bright blue eyes darting all over her, trying to figure out what part was hurt. Somewhere she knew she should probably be embarrassed but she didn't really care. All she could think about was the pain, and the eyes of the girl over her showing so much worry, concern and love.

She sat up slowly with Chloe's help, whimpering with the effort. By now all the girls were standing around looking concerned and Chloe exchanged a look with Aubrey.

"Alright girls, go cool down." The girls all left to do as she said but periodically looked back to see if Beca was alright. "Are you alright Beca?"

"I... I think so..." she took into consideration all the parts that were hurting, feeling comforted by Chloe's hand rubbing small circles on her lower back, helping to support her.

"I'll take care of her Bree, go back and finish practice with the other girls."

"Okay, let me know how she's doing." Chloe nodded to Aubrey who went to go lead the final stretches, before turning to Beca.

"Becs, should I drive you to the hospital?"

"No, God please no. Most of the pain went away the first few minutes." She tried to stand up but whimpered at the effort. Chloe reached out to help her and together they made it to the nearest chair. She still felt her head pounding and Chloe handed her a water bottle. After accepting the drink Beca chuckled at the situation, feeling a little more embarrassed at the situation. "This is embarrassing enough. That was so stupid."

"Shhh. Everyone is clumsy from time to time." Turning to face her she said "You landed pretty hard. Are you sure you're okay?" She reached out and rested her hand on Beca's, her concern clear in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I swear."

"There's a first aid kit in the storage closet."

"It doesn't hurt much anymore, really." Beca turned her hand over and clasped on to Chloe's. Chloe looked at their hands and nodded. She took a seat beside her. A few minutes passed and Chloe was running her thumb over the back of Beca's hand. Beca felt any tension soon being drawn out by that soothing action.

Beca stood up gingerly and took a few steps "Come on!" She replied as she looked back.

The other Bellas were finished practice and filing out of the gym. Aubrey looked over and saw that Beca was on her feet and walking before nodding to Chloe and leaving too.

Once she was out the door she put her head back in and yelled "Hey, hobbit! Don't turn this into a habit. And make sure you get that choreography perfect by next practice."

"I knew her concern wasn't going to stretch very long." Beca chuckled.

"Maybe not. But mine will." Still watching her carefully for signs of a tender muscle.

"I told you I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed I got hurt in front of everyone. It'll ruin my badass cred if they see me in pain all the time."

"Awe Becs even Badass DJ's get hurt."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a sucker for one character worrying about the other character, when they're sick or hurt. Sounds terrible to say. Is this just me? Also, Chloe is wearing the same outfit in this chapter that she will wear from that scene in PP2.  
**

 **Welp, that's it. I don't mean the end of the story obviously, but the first 10 Chapters? Those were easy to write. Next? I am tackling Semi/Regional performances, and related events. These ones are going to be far more difficult, and any ideas I've had don't seem right. I keep rethinking choices I've made, or protections on where this is going and how. I just want to make sure I DO get it right. Once I release a chapter I won't be able to go back and add anything I think of. So, warning: I might not update frequently.**

 **I'm also spending too much free time watching Supergirl and reading Supercorp fics soooo... There's that...**


	11. Chapter 11: Life is Not a Movie

**Chapter 11**

Jesse heard an unfamiliar giggle and the sound of the radio station door opening. Turning he saw the brunette and the bright red hair of her best friend. He was mildly taken aback by hearing Beca giggling, it was not a sound he was accustomed to hearing her make. He watched closely as Beca sat her stuff down and did a grand motion to the room.

"So this is the radio station."

"This is so cool! You work here?"

"It's an internship Chlo. It's not much to get excited about. I don't even get paid. All I do is stack CDs. Occasionally I dust the Classical and Jazz section but that's pretty much it. Oh and I hang around with this loser. Hey Jesse!"

"Hey Becs!" Jesse threw a mock kiss in her direction and waved at Chloe's greeting before he resumed stocking the shelves.

He watched Chloe comfortably jump up to the desk without letting go of Becas arm. Jesse expected her to flinch or try to back away. Surprisingly Beca did not seem uncomfortable with their close proximity. She grinned up at Chloe as they kept talking.

Jesse was honestly not surprised. He wanted Beca to be his girlfriend, he couldn't deny that. But he knew Beca, and seeing her with Chloe... the way they acted around each other only confirmed his suspicions.

"Alright! Well, I'll let you get to work Becs." Chloe leaned forward to press a kiss to Beca's cheek, Beca still standing close in between her legs. Beca blushed involuntarily and would forever deny that Chloe's usual goodbye kiss to her cheek was one of Beca's favourite times of the day, and she looked forward to it.

"Please just, no sex on the desk. I've been burned before." Beca glared at Jesse who grinned. Chloe raised an eyebrow at them both, not catching the joke.

"Ignore him. Please leave now."

"Okay Becs, have a nice shift! I'll see you later!"

"Bye" Beca walked the few steps to the door with Chloe, who turned and gave her another peck on the cheek before waving at Jesse and leaving.

Beca gave Jesse an award worthy glare.

"I'm here now, you can go too. Shifts over."

Jesse grinned at her and packed up his stuff. He gave her directions on what he had been through, and which crates needed to be done still. When he got to the door he stopped and turned around. He thought a few beats as Beca raised her eyebrow to him.

"You know Becs, life isn't always like the movies. The guy doesn't always get the girl. Sometimes the girl gets the girl. And that's okay."

Beca sucked in a breath as she fiddled anxiously with the cases.

"Think about it."

That was all she heard before the door closed behind him. Leaving her in complete solitude, alone with her thoughts.

So, think she did.

* * *

Beca never thought about her sexuality much before. She always just assumed she was straight. She assumed she was normal. But here she was with Chloe, and she COULDN'T believe that these were just harmless platonic feelings she was having for the redhead. Ever since the riff-off, it wasn't just a closeness or a connection she was experiencing with Chloe. She felt desire, and lust. She felt like Chloe was something from outside this planet sent just to screw with her mind. Because there was nothing about the way Chloe danced, sang, walked, talked, and loved that was normal-human-like. Everything about here was just so...

Not perfect. Beca couldn't say that. Because Chloe wasn't perfect. Beca didn't think she could love her even more if she was. Because she loved Chloe for all of her flaws as well as everything else.

Love? Wait did she just say love?

 _Shit_. Beca Mitchell was in love with Chloe Beale. Sometime along the way she had fallen in love. She just hoped against all ridiculous hope that Chloe could be there to catch her.

* * *

 **A/N: My first modeling shoot is later today so you can mostly thank my coffee fueled stress writing for this update. I decided that I needed to just get it out there instead of continuing to worry about messing up the story! I've laid out where this is going and have pieces written up... so we'll see what happens!**

 **P.S. As soon as I have my alter-ego insta page set up for modeling (might even get to have my own "stage name"... what?!) I'll share it with you guys. All the follows, likes, and comments can only help me book jobs! So another month or so on that front!**

 **You guys are da best!**


	12. Chapter 12: Regionals (Call to Action!)

**Find me on instagram xkatycaldwellx**

 **IMPORTANT Authors Note at the end! But, until then, enjoy this chapter. I actually really like how it turned out! :)**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 12****

Beca stood looking in the mirror, checking her appearance for probably the zillionth time. She huffed and glared at the reflection that was scowling back at her. The second she first put on that costume for the frat party she felt disgusting. What's worse, now Aubrey had assigned hair styles, mandating that she wear her hair in a bun. She wasn't giving Beca much to work with here. No matter how she did her makeup or adjusted the scarf nothing gave those damn outfits a better look. The flight attendant look just didn't flatter her.

"Can you stop?" Kimmy Jin scowled at Beca when she ran into her standing in the middle of the room in front of the mirror. She was delivering snacks to her friends who had decided to take a few hours off from studying to play Wii.

It was a valid request. She had been standing there for the last hour.

Beca's phone vibrated and immediately, before she even saw who the text was from, she flushed.

Chloe: Bus to Semi-finals leaves in T-minus 45 minutes! :D xx

The fact that Chloe was seeming to make a habit of ending all her texts in "kisses" was not lost on Beca. Nope, Beca was seriously crushing on the most excitable and naturally flirty girl she had ever met. The universe was against her.

Beca: Calm down Chlo.

Chloe: You look super cute in the Bellas uniform xx

"Uhhhhhg" The instant she read the text she felt a wave of happiness wash over her body. She hated it.

Beca: Flight attendant isn't my style.

Internally she was picking through Chloe's comment in that she chose to call her "cute". Just cute. I mean like, puppies and babies are cute. That's not how she wanted Chloe to think about her.

Chloe: I like it. But, you look even hotter out of it ;) xx

"Fuck" Beca whined reading the next text, groaning at her very physical reaction to Chloe's message. Her mind jumped back to the day in the shower, knowing Chloe was thinking about it. She wanted to hit her head on the wall or something to stop all these confusing thoughts and feelings.

Chloe: Get ur cute butt over here. Aubrey thought us captains should be here early but I'm boooored.

Chloe: All she's doing is going through the ICCA rulebook with a scowl on her face. I thought she already memorized the thing.

Beca: Be there in 10.

Chloe: :D xxxx

One last look at the mirror had her trying to straighten everything out. Pun intended. She huffed again at the appearance and headed out the door.

* * *

Not 7 minutes later Beca reached the door to the gym where they were meeting. Her steps slowed yet her heart rate sped up as she visualized the fact that Chloe who was likely just behind that door. Mentally berating herself she laid a shaking hand on the knob and let herself in.

She glanced around and saw Chloe right away on her usual spot at the side checking the time on her phone. She averted her eyes noticing that a few other girls had gotten there and were chatting amiably.

When she took her steps forward they went all jerky and soon enough she tumbled to the floor.

Aubrey groaned from the front. "Beca if you can't walk then how are you going to look graceful when you dance?"

Chloe for her part had perked up the second she saw Beca. Beca had righted herself again by the time Chloe had walked to her. She pulled the shaking brunette into her arms, practically vibrating as well, with excitement.

"It's your first ICCA performance Becs! Are you excited!?"

"Hell Yeah." Beca replied sarcastically.

"You should be! It's going to be great."

"Uh... sure." She hoped for Chloe's sake it would be. She wasn't banking much on their performance.

* * *

Hours later she sat at the local police station, twisting the bottom of her far more rumpled Bella outfit in her fingers, shaking her head at how things got here. In her exhaustion it seemed like it had all passed in a blur.

She couldn't help but grin when she had seen the extra energy that Fat Amy had injected into their performance. Aubrey might have been ticked, but it gave the performance life and gave the rest of the Bellas more energy to finish strong. She was positive that without it they wouldn't have made it to the top two.

Then she saw Jesse getting into some kind of skirmish and rushed in along with Fat Amy. Next thing she knew the glass was breaking and Fat Amy was "vertical running" away. Then she was being escorted to the police station by the police. She had looked over the shoulder trying to catch the glimpse of red hair but she couldn't see any of the Bella's anymore.

"You can go." She breathed a sigh of relief when the officer finally let her out.

* * *

She tried to grin seeing the girls all gathered in her dorm when she finally got in.

"Heeeeey what up shawshank!"

"Did you get yourself a bitch?"

"Did they spray you with a hose?"

Lilly mumbled something but she pretended not to hear.

"You guys waited up for me?"

"Of course we waited up for you." Chloe's voice was exceedingly soft, like running your hands over silk. Chloe shifted in her seat, trying to send an apology to Beca through her eyes.

"They've been up for hours. It's a real inconvenience Beca." Beca smirked and rolled her eyes at Kimmy's ire as she left the room.

"Beca, I'm glad your here."

 _Where else would I go after being released from prison?_

Chloe would be so proud of her biting back the sarcastic remark.

"I'm calling an emergency Bellas meeting."

All of the girls groaned.

"First up. Our score sheet revealed that the sockappellas almost beat us."

Beca rolled her eyes again.

"And Fat Amy, you need to do it exactly how we rehearsed it, okay? No surprises."

Beca spoke up, not able to let it go as tired as she was.

"We should be taking risks. It's not enough to be good, we need to put ourselves out there, be different." Chloe gave Beca an encouraging not and grunt of agreement, but it was Cynthia Rose who spoke up.

"Beca's right. The Treble Makers never sing the same song twice."

"The audience loves the Trebles, they tolerate us. We could change the face of acapella if we..." Beca stopped and rolled her eyes and gasping, at herself this time. "Oh my god that sounded so queerballs what's happening to me?" She muttered to herself. "Umm... let me show you this arrangement I've been working on." Beca moved to her mixing equipment and started booting it up. She didn't turn around when she felt Chloe's presence behind her.

"I didn't know you were into this stuff."

Beca still didn't look up, only giving up a "Yeah..."

She didn't even get her mix cued up in time when Aubrey interrupted. "Okay I have the pitch pipe and I say that we focus on the set list as planned. From now on there will be no more wasting time with work, or school, or boyfriends, or... partners. Sorry, Cynthia Rose."

Beca finally met Chloe's eyes when she started to speak up, not able to squelch down the twisting in her stomach as she did. "But Aubrey, this stuff is pretty cool. I mean, maybe-"

"Okay! Rehearsal tomorrow. 8:00 am sharp."

Beca blew out a sigh at Aubrey's hard-headedness and the rest of the girls groaned. Aubrey turned and walked out the door, most the girls following eventually. Chloe stuck to her side as the crowd in Beca's room dwindled to the two of them.

Beca averted her eyes from Chloe as she gently shut the door behind the last Bella. She continued to avoid looking at Chloe while she put all her stuff away, turning her back to Chloe while she got out of the awful, and now very very rumpled, uniform.

"I'm sorry." Chloe let out softly. Beca's hands stilled in her fresh t-shirt for just a moment.

"Why weren't you there. Why didn't you come get me." She said. She felt so confused. She had no right to expect Chloe to be there for her. But she did. And when she left the building and didn't see Chloe she felt very hurt.

"I wanted to, Beca. I wanted to be there so badly. But, Aubrey wouldn't let me. She said you had to deal with the consequences yourself. Or something." Chloe walked over to Beca's bed and sat on the end. "It's no excuse though. I should have gone there anyways. Somehow... I'm so sorry Beca."

Beca finally turned around and her heart twinged seeing Chloe's slumped over and guilty posture. She saw the guilt in her eyes when Chloe finally looked up. Beca walked to the bed and sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around Chloe, who closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace. Beca sighed. "It's alright Chloe." She pressed a kiss to Chloe's head.

"So... Jesse picked me up instead."

"He... he paid your bail?" Chloe said with regret, trying to hide her jealousy.

"Not exactly." Chloe shifted her head from where it was resting on Beca's shoulder so she could look at her and cocked an eyebrow at her. "He called my dad."

Chloe's eyes widened and he gasped. "No." She spat out.

"Yes. He was pissed."

"Beca... I'm so sorry. He shouldn't have called your dad. I should have been there, I would never call your dad without your permission like that." Chloe said, clenching her fists tight, forgetting that she had been clutching at Beca's t-shirt before balling up her fists in anger.

Beca sighed. "Whatever. It's done." She fell backwards so she was lying in the bed with Chloe sitting beside her. Chloe giggled at the yawn that slipped out of Beca despite her struggle to contain it.

"You should sleep. You must be exhausted." She got up and gently pushed at Beca's legs until she shifted so she was lying normally in the bed. She pulled the covers up to Beca's shoulders and kissed her forehead. Even while she fully embraced and enjoyed the magnetic feeling pulling her closer to Beca the second her lips touched her skin, she fought it and pulled back. Getting up she crossed to the window, intending to shut the blinds. She stood there for a moment, staring out into the night.

"Chloe? Where are you... you aren't leaving are you?"

Chloe looked over to Beca and she felt something inside her break hearing the sheer vulnerability to Beca's tone, and the way she crooked an eye open as though trying to make sure she didn't miss Chloe leaving, as hard as it was to keep the eye even slightly open.

"I-I should. Right? I mean uh, I don't want to impose."

"Never. Stay Chloe, please? You can't walk through campus alone at this hour, I won't let you."

Chloe looked at Beca, biting her lip, hardly able to contain the way her stomach was flopping around.

"If you don't stay I'll have to walk you home."

Chloe giggles. "You can't Beca, you're exhausted. And besides, then who would walk you home?"

"Exactly."

She crooked a tiny smug eyebrow and pulled the covers back. Beca didn't seem to have enough energy to keep up the ever present wall that Chloe was forever trying to pull down. She nodded and Beca closed her eyes letting out a relieved sigh. Chloe hurried up and got ready to sleep, pulling her hair into a bun, quite unsure of where she should put herself. However once Beca heard the flick of Chloe shutting off the lights, she heard the rustling of blankets and vaguely saw the outline of Beca wiggling to make room for Chloe on the tiny dorm bed.

When she slide under the blankets she felt an arm wrapping around her stomach as Beca snuggled into her. Beca nuzzled her nose into the hair at the back of her head and Chloe shivered when she felt the warm breaths on her neck, soft and even, like a gentle caresses.

Chloe blinked her eyes trying to bite back her tears. Because in that moment, it was everything warm, comfortable and wonderful in the world. The arms that were holding her felt so right. She wanted to stay there forever.

But the next day held the bustle of life and Bella practices. The uncertainty and impossibility of her future with Beca.

She closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her. She could worry about everything later. But tonight? She slept.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Okay, looking forward to this, I'm just going to get into it!**

 **I was born and raised in the church. I didn't know much about homosexuality, and what I did know was only in the most negative light. When I started struggling with my own sexuality way back in grade 9 I had to work through a whole lot of stuff. I got told (by my mother among others... to 'keep' me straight) that lesbians were freaks. They were nearly non existent, and the few are masculine, emo or gothic, care only about sex, misandrists (men haters), have low standards and are all around weird. Outcasts.**

 **The media seemed to confirm this.**

 **Now I know that's all bullshit. You can be gay, or anything else under and beyond the rainbow. And you can still be yourself. You can be what society defines as 'different' if you want to be. But you don't have to feel that you need to make yourself different. Be yourself. Whatever version of yourself makes you happy.**

 **I want to change the way people perceive lesbians. We are just like everyone else, our sexuality means NOTHING more about ourselves than that we happen to like women.**

 **The next task that is very dear to me is the fight against hetronormativity. Because in the end, both things work together. The more normal being gay is, the easier and more desirable having gay characters will be when they so CLEARLY have chemistry.**

 **The way I'm going to do this is with my particular skills in the fashion industry. I want to become somebody and then use my platform to talk about these issues.**

 **It's important to me, and I think (actually, I KNOW) that this is important to many of you. That's why we're all here right?** **Two super hot girls just living their lives out and happen to fall in love - with each other.**

 **So I need help, and this community was the first place I thought of going. I need everyone to come follow me on Instagram and follow my journey. Because every single follow, like and friendly comment puts me closer to my goal.**

 **Find me xkatycaldwellx on instagram! I didn't end up adopting a stage name, that's really me lol!**

 **Thank you guys, I really hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, and I'm super excited to see what happens next! :)**


End file.
